This invention relates generally to multi-zone conveyor control systems. More specifically, the invention relates to a conveyor control system that utilizes a local area network (LAN) for communicating instructions between multiple discrete conveyors that are oriented to form various conveyor zones that are connected to one another to advance or convey goods or products referred to as loads in a controlled manner.
Conveyor systems generally comprise discrete sections, or zones, that are made up of individually operable conveyor systems to translate goods or products in a desired manner or sequence. Each zone may have separate controls, and the zones and associated controls are connected with other zones to form a larger conveying system. Commonly, a central controller oversees and controlled operation of the conveying system to effectuate the desired translation of the goods or products therethrough or across. Such systems commonly require user interaction with the central controller to manipulate operation of any of the respective zones of the conveyor system.
Coordination between zones requires communication of commands as well as feedback related to the operating status and loading between zones. Each zone may receive, for example, a command related to the speed at which the zone is to be driven, the direction of travel for the zone, and status of the presence or absence of items in the zone or in one or more adjacent or near-by zones. Commonly, a separate conductor is provided to carry individual signals between zones and the central or a master control. As the size and complexity of conveying system has increased, the size and complexity of the cabling has similarly increased. The increasing amount of wiring adds time and cost to installations and requires mounting considerations to secure the wire harnesses to the conveyor system.
In recent years, networked communications have been introduced to reduce the amount of wiring in the conveyor system. The zones may be interconnected via a suitable communications cable, significantly reducing the amount of wiring required within the conveyor system. Although networked communications reduces zone-to-zone wiring, it generally does not reduce the amount of wiring within a zone. Within each zone, the network is connected to a controller having a communication interface configured to transmit and/or receive data from the network. From the controller, discrete wiring is still required between the zone controller and each of the motors and sensors in the zone and communication with a master controller maintains the overall operation of the multiple zone conveyors. Such configurations commonly rely on an operative association of a master control with one or more slave controls wherein each slave control is associated with operation of only a discrete conveyor zone. Manipulation or changes to the operation of any discrete zone can commonly only be effectuated via user interaction with the central or master control.
That is, such configurations limit interaction with the conveyor system in that temporary interference with conveyance of goods or products of any of the discrete zones is initiated at a master control rather than any of the discrete zone conveyor controls. Absent interaction with the master control, slave controls are commonly unable to interfere with operation of any of conveyors associated with any of the remaining zones. Such configurations detract from the ability of the conveyor system to adequately react to changes associated with operation of any of the discrete conveyor zones and limit the ability of personnel associated with any discrete zone to maintain the desired operation of the conveyor system in response to intermediate interruptions associated with the operation of any discrete zone aside from interaction with the master control.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a control system for conveying systems having simplified wiring and more uniform components to reduce the time and expense associated with materials and installation and wherein each zone control can be uniquely configured to manipulate operation of a respective zone in a manner that can alter operation of remaining zones in a manner responsive to changes to the operation of a particular zone to improve efficiencies associated with operation of the overall conveyor system.